The Fairies of 3-E
by HurricaneGlitter
Summary: When Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy and Erza decide to go on a job that has an incredible amount of money listed as the reward, will they be able to aid their students with the task of killing Koro-Sensei before March 13th? Will they be good teachers? The adventures that they would have teaching the Assassination Classroom
1. Team Natsu

**This is my first crossover, so don't judge.**

**Fairy Tail + Assassination Classroom**

The job seemed easy enough. Natsu picked a job off the board, drawn in by the great sum of money written at the bottom.

"30 billion jewel?! If we got that kind of money, we'd be so rich! We'd never have to take another job again!" Natsu yelled excitedly. He had been hovering around Lucy, Erza, Gray and Wendy all day, trying to convince them to accompany him on his mission.

"Natsu, have you even read what we have to do on this mission?!" Lucy asked, confused.

Natsu shaked his head and glanced down at the flyer nervously.

"Uh… we have to go to a Kunugigaoka Junior High School and…" he paused.

"Am I reading this right?!" Natsu wondered out loud. Lucy snatched the paper away.

"Lemme see!" She frowned, shocked. "What?! The job is to help Junior High students assassinate their teacher before March 13?!"

"That doesn't sound like my kind of job…" Wendy admitted. By now, everyone had passed the paper around, and Erza was looking at it now, with stars illuminating her eyes.

"Wow! We'd get to teach the students any subject we wanted to! I've always dreamed of being a teacher! I'm in!" Erza squealed.

Lucy sighed, giving a nervous glance to Wendy.

"Well, I guess I'll go too. But I'm confused. Why do we have to kill the teacher? What did he do?" Lucy asked.

"It doesn't say. But I'm not missing out on this!" Gray shouted. Lucy looked at him with a blank look on her face.

"Gray, clothes."

He screeched. "When did that happen?!"

"You ain't gonna be able to do that on the job! Don't mess this up for us, Ice Princess!" Natsu warned him.

"Oh yeah, Flame-For-Brains?!" Gray responded. He had a scowl on his face, clearly aggravated at the fire wizard's actions.

Erza casually walked up to them, wielding a longsword. Natsu and Gray immediately wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders, mumbling something like, 'Hi, my best friend!' and 'please don't kill us Erza!'

When everything had finally died down, everyone glanced expectantly at Wendy. Lucy shot her a look of sympathy.

"Wendy, you don't have to go if it doesn't interest you." Lucy informed the blunette, who shook her head.

"No, I'll leave this one to you. I don't wanna kill anybody, and I'm wayyy too young to be a teacher." Wendy sighed.

Everyone looked sad for a moment, before Natsu practically bounced up from his seat, startling everyone around him. "Alright! I'm all fired up now! Let's get to work!"

Erza grabbed his wrist aggressively and pulled him down to his seat again. "Not so fast. Some of us have to pack. This is a long term job, we could be there until March, you know."

He sighed, but understood her point. Natsu glanced at Happy playing with Lily and Carla.

"Hey, I've got an idea! Happy can be the class pet!" Natsu yelled, smiling. He ran over to retrieve his little buddy as the others went to their respective homes to pack for the trip. They had decided that they would meet up at Natsu and Happy's house before departing to the airport.

"Where are we going?" Happy asked, confused.

"It's a job across the whole world, on a different continent! It's in a country called Japan!" Natsu informed him as they sat outside, waiting for the others to arrive.


	2. Class 3-E

It was dark in the room. All the students were seated at their corresponding desks, until they saw a strange light appear on the wall. It appeared to be a projection of the planet Earth. As they turned to look at it, a voice started to sing a tune.

"First you take the planet Earth, round and blue and green! And floating over Tokyo you drop a giant bean! Put another one in Sichuan, China, what a sheen. Taking off from Dubai to Hawaii at mach twenty, leave contrails as you fly! Double back across the southern hemisphere, over the Philippines once again to old Dubai! And then, back to Hawaii drawing lines of latitude every twenty five degrees along the way! And there you have it!" A familiar yellow head bobbed up from behind the teacher's podium at the front of the room.

"Koro-sensei! See! Simple! Now you try it!" Their teacher had fully emerged from behind the podium, now standing at his full height.

The students stared at him like he was braindead. "ARE YOU KIDDING?!"

**That's my favorite song, I had to include it! I hope you like the rest!**

"Hello students! Today we will be getting some new teachers! I'm assuming they're here to help assassinate me. Well, you'll need all the help you can get!" Koro-sensei laughed as green stripes appeared all over his face, showing that he felt superior to everyone else in the room. "Now, they're from a different continent, so don't treat them rudely. They are our guests."

Karasuma and Irina strolled into the room with a group of strange young adults behind them. For starters, there was a man with spiky pink hair and a white scarf that looked like it was made out of scales. Next, there was a pretty blonde girl with large, lively brown eyes. Behind her was another girl, with hair as red as a tomato. Last but not least, was a tall man wearing a plain white shirt and plain black pants. He had more tame hair than the other guy, and it was a dark black color. They all looked extremely shocked at Koro-sensei's appearance, but tried to ignore it. The one with the pink hair had a scowl on his face as he eyed the students in the class. The girl with the red hair had a creepy smile glued to her face (and was carrying exactly twenty-seven bags in just her left hand), and the blonde haired girl was laughing nervously. The other dude was just standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Hello there friends! Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" Koro-sensei grinned sheepishly. The scarlet haired maiden stepped forward, her eyes shimmering with excitement.

"Hello students! My name is Erza Scarlet! You can call me Miss Erza if you want! I'm going to be teaching Home Ec., and I'll teach you how to make the best strawberry cake there is! I can't wait to work with you all!" Erza was bouncing up and down with excitement.

The pink haired man stepped up next. He grinned for the first time as he addressed the class. "Yo, I'm Natsu Dragneel! I'll be teaching Science class. Don't be worried if the classroom sets on fire. I'll just eat the flames ". The class stared at him, dumbfounded. 'Did he just say… eat flames?!'

The blonde girl walked up to Koro-sensei and shook his tentacle, and his face turned pink. She faced the class and introduced herself.

"Hi! My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I'm teaching History class! I look forward to meeting you all, and sorry if my friends are a little weird…" she glanced over at Natsu, "...trust me, you'll get used to them." She walked over to the side and couldn't help but notice some of the boys were staring at her and Erza.

'Oh well!' She thought, as Gray took a step forward. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, and I'm teaching your art class. Also, Natsu is an idiot, just so you know." He smirked. Natsu whirled around to face him and glared at the ice wizard.

"Oh yeah, Ice Princess?! You're just mad cuz your face is an idiot!" He shrieked.

Gray glanced over at him. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Your face doesn't make any sense!"

"Boys." Erza walked nonchalantly up to Gray and Natsu and grabbed them by the collars of their shirts. "We're here to be positive role models for the students, not whatever you're doing!" She sighed, disappointedly. She slowly let them back on the ground, gasping for air. A boy with the same shade of red hair as Erza Scarlet and shiny golden eyes laughed from the back of the classroom.

"Personally, I think you're all idiots!" He snorted obnoxiously. Koro-sensei practically teleported up next to him and started speaking to him. His face had turned lavender with a darker shade of violet in the shape of an X.

"No, Karma, you're wrong. They all have their special talents, just like each one of you!" The red haired boy, Karma, pulled a blade from his desk and shoved it in his right hand as he lunged at the strange, tentacle bearing teacher. Koro-sensei dodged easily and laughed mischeviously.

"Oh ho ho, you'll have to do better than that!" He grinned, his face appearing to be striped green. The bell rang, and Koro-sensei looked at the nearest clock. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll let you talk to the children while I go to my favorite takeout place in China. Be back in half an hour, see ya!" He yelled, facing the class, when all of a suddenly, he was gone, the window was open, and a dust cloud was all that remained in the area where he was standing. Everyone coughed, shocked at how fast the teacher exited the room, until the dust cleared. The room was silent until someone spoke up.

The older man in the room turned to face the four wizards. "So, I assume you're here from Fiore?" They nodded. "Great. We really need assistance killing this guy. He's the one who blew up the moon. He's going to destroy the Earth next, if we don't kill him before March 13th. I'm Mr. Karasuma, but you all can call me Karasuma. The lady next to me is Irina. I teach Physical Education, she teaches English. There are a few rules around here. You can't do anything that would put the children in danger. You can use magic, however, to assassinate Koro-sensei."

"Alright! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu screeched, jumping all over the room.

Karasuma turned to look at a young girl with blue hair tied up in pigtails, with matching blue eyes. She was petite, and very small for being a third year Junior High student. "Nagisa, can you give us your notes on Koro-sensei?" The young lady nodded and rose from her seat.

"I'm Nagisa Shiota. Um… he's about… three meters tall, uh… he weighs lighter than he looks. Birthday: Unknown. Strengths: Unknown. Weaknesses: Unknown. Uh.. yeah." The girl looked embarrassed, obviously, because she didn't know much about the subject.

The boy sitting in the back row, Karma, stood up. "I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Karma Akabane. Top of the class. Also, in case you were wondering, Nagisa's a dude. I know, I don't buy it either. It absolutely insane, huh?" The look on their faces was priceless! For starters, a burst of pink exploded on Nagisa's face. He was blusing an insane amount.

"Karma! Stoooop it!" Nagisa yelled.

The wizards seemed startled by this information. Erza had a strange look in her eyes, and was counting her fingers, wondering if her life was a lie. Natsu had a plain look on his face. He obviously didn't understand. Lucy just looked at the ground, confused. And Gray, Gray knew from the beginning.

"Um… anyways…" Erza started, trying to change the subject. "Go in a circle and introduce yourself!" She laughed nervously. Natsu still didn't get it. He believed Nagisa was a girl.

Nagisa had an embarrassed look on his face, more than before. "I'll start. I'm Nagisa Shiota, and I am a boy."

Natsu started choking and fell to the ground, gasping for air. "That's a funny joke!... I don't get it." Natsu had a blank-slate look on his face. Lucy walked up to him and hit him on the back of the head.

"Sorry, Nagisa, he's kinda stupid." She patted Natsu on the back, trying to explain that Nagisa was a boy in ways that he would understand. "Natsu, that child is not a girl. He is a boy." She tried to say the words slowly to help him get it. Natsu had an odd look on his face.

"HUH?!" NO WAY! STOP PULLING MY LEG, LUCY!" Lucy sighed and gave up on him. He was a lost cause. More and more students stood up. There was a girl with green hair and yellow eyes, Kayano, a blonde girl, Nakamura who appeared to have the same prankster dynamic as Karma. Nagisa seemed like a really quiet kid. There was Terasaka, who seemed kinda like Natsu. (They both look a little bit… less mature, and a little dumb) They went around the whole class and attempted to remember all of the student's names.

"We won't be your teachers for very long." Gray stated. "After all, we're going to kill him in no time." Something tapped Gray's shoulder from behind. Standing there was Koro-sensei! Gray glanced over at the window, and saw that it had been shut.

_How?! How did this… creature… get behind me so fast?! _Gray thought.

"I don't think you're cut out to be a teacher. There's still a few things you need to learn yourself!" Koro-sensei snickered, his face, once again, turing green. Natsu burst out laughing.

"He got you there Gray! Ha ha ha! You should've seen yourself! Priceless!". Koro-sensei dashed over to Natsu and put a pink flower in his hair.

"Now, now, ladies. Behave yourselves!" Koro-sensei scolded. Natsu glanced over at Gray, who had a purple flower of the same kind. They both looked embarrassed, but tried to hide it by laughing at one another. The children pulled out their phones and took pictures of both the teachers.

"Hey! Stop that!" Natsu screeched. He pulled the flower off his head and threw itat Koro-sensei, who swirly evaded it.

"Well, I think it's about time for class." Koro-sensei announced.


	3. Home Economics

_Flashback- Earlier that day, when Koro-sensei was still at his favorite take-out place_

"_So, why is he so hard to kill?" Lucy asked. Karasuma looked at his feet. _

"_He can go Mach 20. He's a very skilled assassin, but he's not allowed to hurt any of the students. Even us Government Officials and professional assassins haven't been able to do it. That's why we got these students. They have a different outlook on things than we do. But, as to be expected, they're having a hard time killing him as well." Karasuma reached down and unzipped a navy blue duffle bag that was on the floor. He pulled out four green knives. "These are for you. They're useless against humans, but very effective against him." He bent the knife, revealing it was made of plastic. He handed each one of them one. _

_Natsu set down his bag and it began to move. Out came a little blue cat. "Oh, yeah! This is Happy!" Karasuma looked at the cat with suspicion in his eyes. _

"_Aye, sir!" Happy yelled. Karasuma rubbed his eyes, trying to pretend like he hadn't just seen and heard a cat speak. _

"_Can we keep him?" A girl from the class yelled. Karasuma nodded and simply muttered, "Aye, sir!"_

First Period: Home Ec., with Miss Erza

Erza had an enormous amount of cooking ingredients spread out on the table in front to her. There was sugar, flour, butter and many other ingredients, but the most noticeable of all, there were mountains of strawberries. She had a determined look on her face as she requipped into a simple pink apron, paired with a white blouse and a blue skirt. She had forced the other members of Team Natsu to pay attention to her lesson as well, so they had brought in extra desks and chairs that were much too small for the adults. Natsu had a scowl on his face, looking down at the apron 'Miss' Erza had given him to wear. It was hot pink, adorned with cupcakes made of multicolored gems, and at the waist it slowly turned into a skirt. So, he was basically wearing a dress. He tried to decline, but Koro-sensei only laughed and tied the apron around his waist before he could even notice. Natsu raised his hand and waited for Miss Erza to call on him. She was writing something on the chalkboard at the moment, which appeared to say (in HORRIBLE handwriting), 'How To Make Delicious Strawberry Cake For Your Teacher to Eat'. Once she finished, she turned around and noticed Natsu's hand in the air.

"Yes, Mr. Dragneel? Do you have a question?" She asked, glaring at the fire wizard. He sighed and looked around at his friends, and he couldn't help but notice that Gray and Lucy were laughing at him. He banged his fist down on the table, clearly upset.

"WHY DO GRAY AND LUCY GET NORMAL APRONS WHILE I GET THIS?!" Natsu screamed, pointing at his two buddies childishly. Someone tapped on his back. He slowly rotated his head to face the person who had tapped him.

"I know the reason. You're comic relief!" The boy sitting behind him told him, holding up a picture of Natsu wearing the apron.

"What's your name again? Oh right, Carmax! You wanna fight me Carmax!" Natsu asked, to which the boy nodded and grinned mischievously as he cracked his knuckles.

"I'd love to. Oh, and it's Karma. You really are stupid, wow. It's actually funny!" The boy simply responded calmly.

Natsu whipped his head around to face the front of the class, noticing the room had gone awfully quiet. "Na...tsu!" Erza cried, charging at him with a golden sword in her hand. Natsu screamed a scream of true terror as he ran around the class. Hoping he was distracted by the commotion, Erza threw the Anti-Me blade at Koro-sensei, but he swiftly evaded it and just grinned at her.

"I can go mach 20, so you have to go a little faster!" He chucked. Erza sighed, and walked back up to classroom to continue her class, after slapping Natsu of course, for interrupting.

"First, you put everything into the bowl. And then you mix!" Erza grabbed a wooden spoon and violently mixed together all of the ingredients on the table. Everyone else tried to follow her lead, but the bowl ended up overflowing and everything was falling to the floor at a rapid pace. The only one who could keep up with her was the teacher. "Next, you put it in the oven!" Erza yelled as she violently shoved the pan into the oven. Once again, only a few of the students had made it look decent.

Erza walked around after all of the cakes had been removed from the oven and graded each of them.

¨Good work Nagisa!" she said, noticing Nagisa's cake. "It looks delicious!" She grabbed his cake and swallowed it whole, licking her lips. She walked over to Karma, and took one look at his cake.

"Sloppy. Needs more sugar." Erza scolded as she grabbed a bag of sugar and continued to pour all of it on top of the cake. Then, of course, she ate it.

"Natsu, you overcooked it. Gray, you undercooked it. Good work, Lucy!" Erza graded. Koro-sensei had just put the finishing touches on his cake. It was absolutely stunning! It practically radiated deliciousness! Erza's mouth watered just looking at it. Green stripes appeared on Koro-sensei's face, indicating that he felt superior at the moment. Erza grabbed the cake and studied it.

"I've decided." Erza stated. "I'm going to personally eat this one to judge it." The class looked at her in disbelief.

"YOU'VE EATEN ALL OF THEM!" They screamed, in shock. Erza smiled and looked at the class, as she devoured the cake sitting on the table in front of her. Koro-sensei grabbed the nearest broom and began to sweep up the floor. There was a mess all over. It looked like a tornado had just swept through the room, whisking flour, butter, eggs, sugar, and strawberries to various places. In the blink of an eye, the room was clean again. Karasuma held up a gun, loaded with Anti-Me BBs, and fired a few rounds at Koro-sensei, who, of course, dodged them with ease. Karasuma sighed, and put the gun away. "It was worth a shot." He stated, clearly disappointed. "Well, this class was a disaster. What's next?"

Koro-sensei looked up at the clock. "It's time for Science class."


	4. Update

This isn't a new chapter, this is just me saying that I will put a new one up soon! I've been pretty discouraged with writing and have been very busy, but I've decided to continue this. I'm sorry for not updating in months! (don't kill me)


	5. Sorry, please read

Okay, I know I said I would do this and I'm not gonna put this off any longer. I'm gonna attempt to continue but I might have to put this on hiatus for a while (as if it already isn't lol). I go in and out of fandoms soooo fast, and right now I'm into Red vs Blue, BNHA and a few others but Fairy Tail is kinda not in the picture. I go back and forth however, and I'm sure ill go back to Fairy Tail soon, because it always happens. I love Assassination Classroom too, but again, same reasoning. When that happens I'm sure I'll be like "I have betrayed my people, time to get twenty chapters out in one day," bur as of now I'm not really interested in continuing. I'm really sorry for saying I was gonna do it and then not doing it, and i mean i could go the easy way out and blame it on school, but I'mma be honest. so yeah, ill try, but TEMPORARY HIATUA (im so sorry)


End file.
